R3- Jack, Bedroom, Piano Wire
by PinkFairy23
Summary: Not as kinky as it sounds?


**Six people are playing a fanfic version of MFMM Cluedo. Murdoch Foyle has been murdered in Miss Fisher's House. We must discover the name of the murderer, the weapon and in which room the murder was committed. Every player must 'investigate' by writing a fic (100-1000 words). Each round, more and more clues can be crossed off their list. The first person to solve the mystery will write the story of Foyle's death and earn great praise for their cleverness.**

* * *

It wasn't until he had moved in with her that he realised just how much effort went into preparing Phryne Fisher for the day. It wasn't often he had the chance to watch her get ready in the mornings, but when he did he was amazed.

She was sitting at her dresser pressing powder to her nose and humming under her breath. He sat up slightly to watch her better as she put down her powder puff and started smearing dark brown pencil onto the corners of her eyelids continuing to hum. He had discovered long ago that she preferred to put her lipstick on last "in case I need to kiss anyone" she had told him with a wink and a kiss. She stood from the dresser and moved toward the chair in the corner where Dot had placed an outfit which she had requested the day before. She paused midway to the chair and he knew she was frowning even though he couldn't see her face. Her hands went up to rest on her hips where her fingers completed a small dance on the silk of the gown, her humming stopped filling the room with silence. She was obviously thinking and he couldn't help but smile thinking how lucky he was to see her in these small moments when she didn't think anyone was watching.

It appeared she had stopped thinking as a mutter escaped her lips, "I wonder…", her fingers continued to tap before they moved to undo the belt of her gown letting the material open slightly, before falling to the ground in a smooth pile. She had on pale peach underwear with matching stockings which she must have slipped on before he woke up. She pulled on a pair of long red pants and a black shirt with a deeply cut front and ¾ sleaves. That was defiantly a new outfit, he wondered if she had been shopping again. He had also quickly learnt that besides detective work she also loved to shop, her wardrobe filled a whole bedroom and her collection of shoes and scarves was just as extensive. A red scarf was pulled around her neck as he slipped out of his thoughts turning his attentions back to her. He wondered if she was going to take a coat as she placed a bright ruby on her middle finger of her right hand and smiled to herself in the mirror. He remembered the purple coat and hat she had worn yesterday which she had thrown across the parlour the precious night and was sure she would collect them on her way out.

She sat down at her dresser once more and pushed her hair into place with a shell handled comb. It had been her Mothers and had been passed on as a gift when she had voyaged back to Australia the two years previous. Jack knew the two women did not share the greatest relationship, but he thought it as sweet that she still used it every morning. She combed her fringe into place before placing the comb back onto the dresser and picking up her gold lipstick tube. Jack couldn't help but think it as this lipstick which made Miss Fisher so fierce and demanding. She very rarely was seen without it, except when they went to bed and even then sometimes she left it on, he was sure to cause heartache to whoever washed their sheets. She successfully coasted her lips before pausing to pout and giving the air a kiss before standing a smile shining in her eyes.

"Phryne what is that?" she turned to face him, a look of wide eyed innocence plastered on her face as she attempted to hide the piece of piano wire currently in her hand behind her back dropping her purse in the process.

"Oh this?"

Collins had found the wire in a bin not far from their latest crime scene and she had promptly taken it from his office in the hopes of hunting down the killer herself. She was almost certain she could match the wire to the piano in the parlour of one Mr Little therefore solving their case. She was still in the habit of stealing from his crime scenes, generally with good reason.

"I was just wanting to get it repaired, that's all."

He frowned, wondering what she was hiding, "You know that's not how that works?" she caught his eye as she walked towards the bed with an evil look on her face. She had planned on returning it to his office before he noticed it was gone, or at least before he decided to yell at her about stealing from him. She hadn't realised he was awake and wondered how long he had been watching her for. She planted a kiss on his head and gave him a smile before quickly retreating from the bed before he could grab her, "Well I really must be going Jack." He frowned at her, but she slipped out of the room before he was able to argue.


End file.
